beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting -- Paint Mixer
General Information: MUST be a beYou Level 15 to use Current Version is V1.4 - Last Update 1/26/20 No Mod, No Copy, No Transfer, Owner Only. Requires the beYou HUD to be worn while using. There is a 5% Energy and Hygiene Requirement for using this. This item uses Energy and Hygiene while crafting.. Using this item requires the Crafting Instructions for any item this station can be used to create. This item is capable of mixing many different kinds of paints or stains which can be used for painting and other crafts. When you load the paint mixer you will first chose which type and color of paint or stain you want to mix. There is one kind of stain and two types of paints: * (0) Stains * (1) Acrylic Paints * (2) Oil Paints Each of the two Paint options above will have colors in which to choose from. Your paint will fall under one of these categories: * (1) Browns * (2) Blues * (3) Grays * (4) Greens * (5) Pinks * (6) Purples * (7) Reds Requirements: Your paint mixer has a few requirements: * (1) beYou HUD - If you stand on the paint mixer with no HUD it will stand you up. * (2) beYou Water - Requires at least 2 water uses (50% water to start) * (3) Chopped Wood - Requires at least 5 (Previous version used Cut Wood) * (4) MatchstickBox - Requires at least 1 * (5) Paints, Resins, Flower Satchels (for coloring), Water, Oils - It really depends on what you're making. If you want to mix paints at lease one or more of these will be required. You will also have to have the Crafting Instructions (Recipe) loaded for the kind of Paint or Stain you want to create. Crafting Instructions are needed for almost any type of crafting. Starting up: First rez out the beYou Paint Mixer in-world and sit/stand on it. As mentioned earlier, you will need to be wearing the beYou Hud or you will be stood up. Once standing on the mixer you will click on the mixer to bring up the menu options. * (1) Stack Wood - Places cut wood under the water tank to be burned. Serves as the fuel source to the SawMill. * (2) Add Water - Add water to the tank and increase the water supply in the tank. * (3) Ignite Engine - Once you have enough water and stacked wood, this will ignite the fire that will start the SawMill. * (4) Water Level - Check the water tank level. Mixing Paints & Mixing Mode: * (1) Mixing Mode - This will put the mixer into the correct mode for mixing and it will rez out the open paint cans on the floor. (use these to make your paint selection) * (2) Stand - Simply stands you up from the mixer. * (3) Reset - Reset the mixer. Use as a last resort when something isn't working properly. When you put the paint mixer into the mixing mode it will rez out three colored paint cans on the floor. You will use these cans to make your selection on the paint mixer. Click the cans and it will bring up the selection menu. (If you accidentally click the mixer, have no fear we conveniently placed a "Click Cans" button for you that will click them for you.) If you click the mixer while it is in mixing mode you will only have two options, one being the option just described (Click Cans). The other option is to RESET. Keep in mind your progress will be saved when you are mixing so do not hesitate to RESET if you have to move or relocate in the middle of mixing paints. Your progress is saved off periodically so you may lose a small amount of time. Clicking the paint cans brings up the following options: * (1) Mix Paints * (2) Stop (This is the same thing as RESET) It will NOT ask you to confirm a stop. Yes that would be convenient but c'mon your progress is saved off lets just make the right choice :) When you select Mix Paints you will first chose between Stain, Acrylic or Oil paint. After that you use the color folders to find the one you want. After it has been selected it will check to make sure you have everything in assets to mix that paint and then it will start. You don't have to stand on it the whole time however we suggest you be standing on it when changing stages. Things to Remember: Your paint mixer can make lots of different paints, be sure you're making the one you want before you start and make sure you have the required ingredients to make it. When resetting or stopping your progress is saved, but you may lose a small amount of time after a restart. You're supposed to click the cans on the ground to interact with the paint mixer once you've placed it into mixing mode. If you accidentally click the mixer just select "Click Cans" and it will do that for you. When you are finished your creation will be given to you in the form of a gift on your beYou profile page (www.beyouworld.com/me) You will see a popup on the right hand side of your page letting you know you have a gift. If you have multiple gifts just keep refreshing the page and keep them coming. The reason we do this is to make sure you're rezzed in Second Life when you do this so you never lose any deliveries. if you get the following message when choosing a paint or stain this means you do not have any crafting instructions loaded for this -- ☀ Open Paint Cans whispers: It doesn't look like you have any of those instructions yet. Packaging Paints from Assets: Paints and Stains are crafting supplies and do not expire. To remove them from your assets and deliver to yourself to store or sell, You can use the beYou Crafting Storage Cabinet or the beYou Paint and Satchel Packager. Category:Crafting Category:Paint